


Kiss of Life

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: CPR, Community: mcsmooch, Drowning, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rodney's clothes are glued to his body, his knees are aching from the hard surface of the pier, his lungs are burning.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

Rodney's clothes are glued to his body, his knees are aching from the hard surface of the pier, his lungs are burning. There's salt on his lips, on his cheeks, and the beating of his heart is so loud in his own ears he can't hear anything else. Rodney draws a deep breath and then bows his head again, covers Sheppard's lips with his own and blows air into him, anxiously watching the rise of Sheppard's chest as his lungs expand.

When Rodney pulled Sheppard out of the ocean, he had a pulse, but wasn't breathing. That was ages ago. The Colonel's lips are blue and cold and wet, lax and unresisting against Rodney's and he's been thinking about this for so long, what it would feel like to be this close to Sheppard, intimate enough to caress Sheppard's tongue with his own, but it wasn't supposed to be like this and _God help please, if you ever want to prove that you do exist this is the time._

And then Sheppard jerks and coughs, painful and rattling deep down in his chest. Rodney quickly turns him on his side and he throws up what has to be a gallon of seawater. Still fish-pale with droplets of water in his eyelashes, but breathing on his own. Rodney has to press a hand against Sheppard's chest, just to feel him gasping for air, the warmth slowly returning to his skin.

The waves are lapping against the side of the pier and those birds they have decided to call gulls are circling in the sky above. Rodney lets his head fall exhaustedly against Sheppard's shoulder and when he hears the running boots of the medical team, the only thing going through his brain is _not dead not dead not dead,_ and he's never been more thankful for anything else in his life.


End file.
